


Your Fantasy will Never Collide with My Reality

by AnnurTsubaki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Forgotten Promise, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnurTsubaki/pseuds/AnnurTsubaki
Summary: "I release you from your promise..."





	Your Fantasy will Never Collide with My Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I forged after a blurry dream I had years ago....I might already posted somewhere using different names, but I don't really remember when or where did I post..hehe...

He was standing there, on the isle, holding the hand of the woman he cherished most and yet, he felt empty inside. Why was it so hard to say that damn “I do”? 

 

People were staring as he glanced. He saw everyone’s anticipating faces. Shigeru-san and Touko-san as well as his friends beside him were waiting for his answers. Confused, he did something he couldn’t fathom- storming off the isle only to find himself in his wedding car, driving past the streets to an unknown destination. He knew it was something he ought to do, but why? Where and what place was he heading to? He just didn’t know.

 

Arriving at a small isolated nursery on the hillside, he saw a woman in her mid-20’s lurking amongst the flower bushes. A plain looking woman. Very plain indeed. Well, not that he gave a damn anyway. Strange enough, he couldn’t resist the urge to get to the woman. He had wanted to go back. At one moment he felt his body betraying him, moving in accelerated steps towards her. And then, it happened.

 

A projected image played in his mind. He was there, at that very nursery, talking to that very woman. He said something, but he couldn’t hear the voices. Lip-synching, he understand that he had given her a promise of marriage. Wait! Had he gone insane? She wasn’t even attractive to begin with, let alone her timid personality. It’s not that he had any ‘type’ to begin with, but still…why? Why did he promise her something like that? It was his life at stake. Curious as he was, he stepped forward.

 

“Y-you came back!” She jerked from behind the bushes, shocked. “And..and why..why are you wearing a wedding suit? Oh..I..thought so,” she said, realizing something only known to her. It made him became more puzzled.

 

“I don’t know why I’m here. It’s just that..somehow I end up coming here. Did I promise you something? You see, I’m in the middle of marrying my love. There’s no reason for me to come here, to this-this-whatever place this is,” he said in an anxious voice.

 

“You don’t remember anything, do you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“You should go back. I..I release..you..from your promise,” and with that said, she rushed inside a small, cyanish coloured house more like a cottage to him-behind the nursery. Dumbfounded, he fell down, smudging his ivory pant with silt on the slope in front of the cottage.

 

What was that just now? Did he miss something? He didn’t have any memory of promising to marry anyone. Heck, he didn’t even have that many female friends in his circle. 

 

Suddenly there was a soft poke on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Madara Nyanko-sensei in his majestic form, looking at him tenderly.

 

“Sensei, I did wrong, didn’t I?”

 

“No. She was a youkai, you couldn’t marry her. Her fantasy would never collide with your reality.”

 

“Why did I promise her then?”

 

“Tch! How would I know, baka Natsume!” With a puff, Nyanko-sensei’s majestic form was changed to his cat form. He ran away after sticking his tongue out at him.

 

Natsume continued looking at the cottage for awhile before decided to leave. He was hesitant of his feeling. But Nyanko-sensei’s word stuck in his mind. He made up his mind and started walking to his car. Although he might feel guilty to the woman in the cottage years later, he knew he made a right choice to return to his wedding.

 

He was a human. She was a youkai. With every step he took, he kept repeating Nyanko-sensei’s word in his mind.

 

‘Your fantasy will never collide with my reality.’


End file.
